Zenith
Category:Alliances Founded on July 3, 2008, Zenith is a new, up and coming, alliance on the Aqua Team. We pride ourselves in dedication, hard work, and skilled game play. Background Zenith was founded on July 3, 2008, by Duncan King, Brian Reimer, GogetaDBZ96, Daniel Jeffery, and Kevonieia. The founders had previously worked together in ICON and NATO and wanted to set out on their own. Zenith started as a protectorate of NATO and broke the 500,000 Total NS mark on the 20th of August. Recruitment Thread Do you want to make your ordinary experience in Cybernations extraordinary? Are you looking for an alliance where you can be part of a team and work with others to create something new and extraordinary? If so, then Zenith is for you. What is Zenith? Experienced: Our top leaders have a combined eight years in the game and have served in government positions in Cybernations alliances before. We know the rules of the game and we are ready, willing, and eager to teach you them. Progressive: Zenith is an alliance where innovation is encouraged and new ideas are embraced. We are all working to make the alliance the best it can be and the leadership is always open to new ways to accomplish that goal. Open: Zenith is a new alliance so there is no stodginess or nepotism. Those that do the work will be rewarded and will have the opportunity to advance into the government. The fact that a nation was a founder or joined later doesn't matter, all are treated equally and have the same chance to enter leadership. Fun: Zenith is very much a brotherhood of friends that enjoy each other's company. Our forums and IRC channels are very much places to shoot the breeze and spend time having fun. Driven: Although we are small now, we are not going to stay that way forever. We intend to become a powerful alliance in Cybernations and take our place in the upper echelon of power. We are willing to do what it takes to pump our nations up. What are the benefits of joining Zenith? Aid: We offer a 3 million dollar signing bonus and the chance to make an additional 3 million every 10 days after that. Guidance: Our members are very skilled in playing the game and have the guides and the experience needed to help you make your nation grow. Brotherhood: In Zenith, you are part of a team working to create a better future for us all. Are you ready to make your ordinary nation extraordinary? Are you ready to catch the wave? If you are, please contact me or check us out at http://www.cn-zenith.net Zenith Charter Preamble: We, the nations of Zenith, strive for excellence in the world of Cybernations. Therefore only the best and those willing to put forth effort and contribute to the community will be accepted into the Assembly of Zenith. Article One: Admission and Membership Admission to Zenith shall be exclusive and very selective. I. Zenith shall be an Aqua alliance and all nations joining Zenith shall be given 30 days to move to the Aqua Team. II. Application Process A. Any nation may request admission to Zenith by making an application containing: 1. Nation Name 2. Nation Ruler Name 3. Past Alliances 4. Current Wars 5. A Link to your Nation B. Any Assembly member of Zenith may then ask the applicant questions in their application thread. C. The Minister of Development then will decide whether or not the applicant will be accepted and put into the next step of the application process. D. After an applicant is accepted they will be put into a 10 day probationary period. During this time they must complete a basic nation building test and a test on rules and regulations of Zenith. Nations under 90 days old will have to be put into the mentor program during their probationary period. E. After 10 days on probation and successfully completing the tests/mentor program the Minister of Development will decide whether or not the applicant will become a full member, complete another probationary period, or if they will not be accepted. III. Once a nation has been admitted to the Assembly and has passed its probationary period, it shall have the same rights and privileges as other members of Zenith, including, but not limited to, the right to run for the Council of Ministers, the right to propose amendments to the Charter, and the right to submit a complaint for misconduct against any other member of Zenith to the triumvirate. Article Two: Government Zenith shall be ruled by a government consisting of a Triumvirate and a Council of Ministers. I. Triumvirate A. Structure: The triumvirate shall be composed of three experienced alliance leaders. The Triumvirs shall be divided up as such: 1. Internal Triumvir: Experienced in Internal Affairs 2. External Triumvir: Experienced in Foreign Affairs 3. Executive Triumvir: Experienced in many areas of expertise B. Powers: The triumvirate shall decide the actions of the alliance by a majority vote including: 1. Foreign Treaties 2. Declarations of War 3. Laws and Policies C. Term of Office: The triumvirate at the time of ratification of the charter shall serve indefinitely in good behavior and its members may only be removed if they step down willingly or if 75% of the Council of Ministers votes to remove them. If a triumvir needs to be absent for a period of time not exceeding one month, the triumvir may appoint someone to serve in the interim. If a triumvir needs to be absent for a period of more than one month or chooses to step down, they may appoint their permanent replacement. II. Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers shall be composed of five elected Department Ministers, each specializing in a different department, and two Ministers at large appointed by the triumvirate. A. The five elected Ministers 1. Overview: The membership of Zenith shall elect five Department Ministers, each specializing in a different area of expertise and overseeing a particular area of the alliance's operation. a. Minister of Defense: Responsible for all areas involving the military and war administration and planning. b. Minister of Development: Responsible for recruitment, coordinating the mentor program, and coordinating nation building with the Minister of Finance. c. Minister of Domestic Affairs: Responsible for the internal environment of the alliance including forums, rosters, and trades. d. Minister of Foreign Affairs: Responsible for conducting foreign relations with other alliances and negotiating treaties. e. Minister of Finance: Responsible for conducting aid falls, tech deals, and coordinating nation building with the Minster of Development. 2. Selection: The Department Ministers shall be elected by the membership and will serve for a period of three months. If there is ever a vacancy for a Minister position, the triumvirate shall have the power to appoint someone to fill the vacant position. B. The Ministers at Large 1. Overview: The triumvirate of Zenith shall appoint two Ministers at Large to serve as advisers to the Department Ministers and the triumvirate. These officials shall not be bound to running any specific department and shall be able to assist wherever they see the need. 2. Powers: Each Minister at Large shall receive one vote on the Council of Ministers. They shall be equal in power to the Department Ministers. 3. Selection: The triumvirate shall appoint the two ministers at large immediately following elections and these officials shall serve until the next election is held. Should a position of a Department Minister become vacant, the triumvirate shall have the option to appoint a Minister at Large to fill the vacancy. III. Elections A. Interval: Elections shall be held every three months for the Department Ministers. B. Duration: The election process shall have the following duration: 1. Two day nomination period. 2. Two day campaign/debate period. 3. Two day voting period. C. Process: Any member of Zenith in good standing shall be eligible to run for any office in Zenith. A person may run for more than one Minister position and should the member win an election for more than one office, they shall have the choice of which office they would like to serve in and the runner up for the second office shall hold that position. If this leaves a Minister position vacant, the triumvirate shall appoint someone to serve the term. Article Three: War and Peace Zenith shall be a predominately peaceful alliance but shall not hesitate to defend itself or assist its allies if needed. I. War in General: No member of Zenith shall engage in any aggressive attacks or spy missions that are not explicitly authorized by the triumvirate with the advice of the Ministers of Defense and Foreign Affairs. Situations in which aggressive military action may be authorized include but are not limited to alliance wide wars, defense against rogue attacks, and regulated tournaments conducted with the supervision of the Minister of Defense. If a member of Zenith is attacked, that member has the right to defend themselves. II. Alliance Wide Wars: The triumvirate shall have the sole power to declare war on another alliance. The decision to declare war must be made by a unanimous vote of the triumvirate, with the advice of the Ministers of Defense and Foreign Affairs. Once the triumvirate has chosen to declare war, the declaration must be posted on the Cybernations Forums to take effect. After the triumvirate has authorized the war, the Minister of Defense shall be responsible for conducting it. Decisions about peace and surrender terms shall be made by the triumvirate, with the advice of the Ministers of Defense and Foreign Affairs.. III. Individual Nation Wars: In the event that a member of Zenith comes under attack by a single nation not acting as a part of an alliance wide war, the nation attacked shall have the right to defend itself. If the nation attacking is unaligned, that nation can be dealt with to the full extent of the military. If the nation attacking is aligned, diplomatic means shall be used to resolve the dispute first and if diplomatic means are exhausted, military means may be used. IV. Nuclear Weapons: Zenith shall not carry out a first strike nuking unless it is approved by the triumvirate under the advisory of the Minister of Defense. Article Four: Disciplinary Action The triumvirate shall be the judicial body in the alliance. I. Punishable Conduct: The triumvirate shall have the power to discipline members of Zenith for breaking the charter and for inappropriate or disruptive conduct. II. Punishment: The triumvirate shall have the power to implement any punishment which it feels is proportionate to the offense up to and including permanent zero-infrastructure through war. The Council of Ministers shall have the ability to overrule the decision of the triumvirate by a 5/7 vote. III. Triumvir Misconduct: In the case of triumvir misconduct, the Council of Ministers shall have the power to remove a triumvir from power by a 75% vote. IV. Department Minister and Minister at Large Misconduct: In the case of misconduct by either Department Ministers or Ministers at Large, the triumvirate may vote to remove the Minister perpetrating the misconduct by a majority vote. This removal may not be reversed by the Council of Ministers. Article Five: Amendments I. Any member of Zenith may propose amendments to the Charter of Zenith. II. A 5/7 vote of the Council of Ministers and a majority vote of the triumvirate is required to ratify amendments to the charter. Article Six: Disbandment To merge Zenith with another alliance or disband it, a 5/7 vote of the Council of Ministers and a majority vote of the triumvirate is required. The merger or disbandment must then be approved by a 2/3 vote of the total membership of Zenith. Signed, July the 3rd, 2008. Brian Reimer, Executive Triumvir Duncan King, External Triumvir GogetaDBZ96, Internal Triumvir Kevonieia, Minister at Large Daniel Jeffery, Minister at Large External Links Announcement of Zenith Alliance Forums